In The Wilderness
by catchastar
Summary: Only taking slight notice of her new use of manners he found himself spitting out “I think you’re the only girl who could make wearing mud look good” Chadpay
1. Chapter 1

**_ In the wilderness_**

**_ Part one_**

Sharpay Evans slapped away the stray branches as she walked. She let out a sigh of frustration as her skirt yet again got stuck on a branch this time however when she pulled it away it took a small piece of fabric of her skirt with it.

"Great just great"

Sharpay reached into her bag to pull out her cell phone. She stubbornly pushed the on button, which refused to turn the phone on.

She resisted the urge to scream. Her stupid Science teacher just had to take her stupid class on a day trip for some stupid bush walk where her stupid cell decided to have a flat battery so she then couldn't sms her friends to occupy herself and now to top it all off she was lost.

Well She wasn't going to call out for help in a panic like most girls would, she would find her own way out thank you very much. And even though this was somewhat frightening she certainly was not going to cry, not a single tear.

Some trees rustled behind her and Sharpay turned around. She waited a moment, silence. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and continued to walk when the rustling started again, this time however she didn't stop but quickened her pace. Then there were footsteps and heavy breathing and her pace quickened to a run and then the next thing she knew she was flat on her face, her ankle throbbing in pain.

She let out and groan and sat up. She reached down to her ankle and lightly brushed it with her hand, she took in a quick intake of breath, if she wasn't mistaken, her ankle was definitely sprained. Now all she could was wait. Wait for help

Could this day possibly get any worse?

The steps were getting louder and closer and soon two hands came into vision as they separated a bush and a large mass of hair made its way through.

Now completely emerged from the bush the figure stood right in front of her. His attention focused on the map in front of him.

Sharpay looked up into the sky, why him of all people?

"Evans!" Chad Danforth couldn't help but exclaim incredulously as he took in the appearance of the disheveled drama queen in front of him before promptly bursting into laughter.

Sharpay glared at him as she watched the lunk headed basketball player stand in front of her, clutching the sides of his stomach in laughter.

Ooh when I'm on my feet his so going to get it, she gave a sly smile at the image of her slapping him upside of head, oh yes that was going to feel good.

"Well where are the rest of you"? She asked in frustration as a now gasping Chad tried to catch his breath.

Chad took in the surroundings and looked around searchingly, standing on his tiptoes as he turned and even jumped up and down a few times; he then turned to face her.

"Well it's quite obvious to me," he answered knowingly "We're lost," he added.

Sharpay resisted the urge to scream and instead venomly replied " Gee are we really? Wow your smart Sherlock"

Finally managing to catch his breath form laughter he added " and why on earth are you sitting on the cold damp earth?"

"Oh just admiring the grubs" she hissed, "I've hurt my ankle you idiot"

Chad gave a fake shudder "Gee would it kill the ice queen to be just be a tad nice"

He got down on his knees and inched closer to her to inspect her ankle.

"Don't touch it," she threatened.

"Why what are you going to do? Your temporarily crippled, I happen to know first aid and whether you like it or not I'm the only one here who can help you"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and tried not to shudder, he was right. Besides the sooner he helped her the sooner she could get out of there.

His cool fingers touched her ankle as he felt around and then slightly turned her ankle. Sharpay screamed and his hand flew back.

"Sorry" he mumbled, feeling somewhat fearful.

Sharpay bit her lip hard and shook her head.

"Well what's your prognosis Danforth"?

He scratched the back of his neck almost hesitant in his answer.

"It's badly sprained"

Sharpay laughed " Wow your smart" she grabbed onto his shoulders. "I could have told me that," she added darkly.

"Well" she stared at him intensely "Are you going to help me up or not"?

He unexpectedly took hold of her waist and effortlessly pulled her up and into his arms, then readjusted her so that she was over his shoulder.

"What are you doing"? She shrieked

He bit back a laugh; if he was going to be with the ice queen then he was going to make it fun.

" I'm helping you".

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2_**

Crunch crunch crunch, went the leaves under his feet. It had been an agonizing hour since he had stumbled upon Sharpay Evans. Crunch crunch. And an agonizing 45 minutes of silence. After making the mistake of picking her up, she had then insisted on blowing a good few pounds to his back, before he had relented and put her down. It had meant to be fun and yet the ice queen had shown no cracks of a smile.

He watched the fiercely determined girl in front of him limp, every now and then taking sharp in takes of breath. He watched her stumble from tree to tree and after another agonizing ten minutes he had had enough.

"Oh for piety's sake Evans"!

She let the backpack on her shoulder fall to the ground, and turned ever so slowly around, fixing him with a glare that could burn him and the entire bush land.

"What"?

"I can't stand to watch you walk anymore" he exclaimed, to which she raised a brow.

"Excuse me"?

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think it would be better if you just let me carry you"?

Sharpay being ever so stubborn raised her chin and huffed.

"I'm perfectly fine"

"Oh you've got to be kidding" he replied as he watched her turn around.

"It's even more swollen than before and walking on it is making it worse".

She paused in mid step and turned around.

"Why do you even care"? She erupted.

Chad starting to get angry himself, folded his arms.

"I don't, but at the pace we are going we're never going to find the others and we'll be stuck out here for the night".

Sharpay shuddered at the thought.

Her ankle was killing her; she looked at her watch. It was getting later.

She stared at the ground.

"Fine"

Chad walked past her "nope sorry too late"

"Why you.."

"See you later" he called out.

Sharpay picked up her bag and hobbled on, trying to keep up with him.

After 30 minutes of Chad struggleling with his conscious, he stopped. Sharpay was incorrigible, and he loathed her, but he had to help her.

He took in a deep breath and turned around.

"Evans"?

Not seeing the ferocious blonde in sight he started to retrace his steps.

" Evans"!

He heard a whimper and continued to walk, what came into his sight next made him burst into laughter.

There infront of him, lay one Sharpay Evans, face forward in a puddle of mud.

Incessantly wiping at her face, she slowly pulled herself up, only to fall back down, this time on her behind.

Chad, who had only just contained himself, bit his lip hard to keep from laughing again.

" Ice Princess to mud Princess"

For the first time since he had known her, she remained silent.

He kneeled in front of her, and it was then that he noticed her eyes, they were filling with tears.

Chad gulped.

"Ah" he held his hand out"Here"

She took his hand and shakily stood up, only to let out a cry.

"What what is it?" he asked starting to panic.

"My top, you idiot, look at it it's ruined"

Chad resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"My mother will be furious, and not to mention the shame her daughter's humiliation will bring on her"

She fixed him with what could only be described as a pleading look.

"Your not to mention this to anyone Danforth"

Chad scratched the back of his head in surprise "Ah ok"

She placed one of her hands on each of his shoulders to stay steady.

Never having been this close to Sharpay Evans before, Chad found himself looking her over, despite being stained by the mud, her hair being slightly tousled and sticking up in certain places, she looked good, and not so icy, yet dare he say it, soft.

He was brought back to reality as a halfhearted slap met his shoulder.

"Don't stare at me Danforth, this day has had enough humiliation in it thank you and I can only imagine how horrible I look, so if you don't mind can you please help me, so we can be on our way", she flicked her hair behind her and looked at him expectantly.

Only taking slight notice of her new use of manners he found himself spitting out "I think you're the only girl who could make wearing mud look good"

Not yet ceasing to surprise him, Sharpay gave a small smile, and as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

She clapped her hands as he lifted her up "Move it" she demanded, though this time Chad noted it was little less icy.

TBC


End file.
